A Dance to Remember
by Dezuki
Summary: A one-shot fic of how Rouge and Shadow went on a date. A girl requested it(I have no idea who) so I took some time away get a shadouge fic in. I'll write a few more shadouge adn knuxrouge ficcys soon. R&R!


Shadow was taking a stroll down Station Square, basically because there was nowhere else to go. He was hoping to see a familiar face there, Rouge. But, he hadn't seen her for weeks, so he didn't have high hopes. Then, Shadow saw Tails and Sonic eating at a chili dog stand. He tried to avoid the two but then Sonic saw Shadow walking by the stand.  
  
"What's up Shadow?!" greeted Sonic with a mouth full of chili dog.  
  
"Hey Shadow! Come eat with us, we'll pay!" offered Tails.  
  
"Err, sure." answered Shadow. Shadow hadn't eaten for two days now, and he couldn't help but accept the offer. Shadow sat next too Sonic and Tails and ordered two chili dogs with a coke to start off.  
  
"So, how have YOU been?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Lonely, and, err, hungry..." Shadow replied.  
  
"We wanted to know..." said Tails.  
  
"What?" asked Shadow without any interest.  
  
"Well, actually, Rouge wanted to know something." said Sonic. Shadow was suddenly in deep interest.  
  
"What did she want to know? Did she want to talk? Does she want to know about diamond that ALL treasure hunters are craving for? Is she hurt? Tell me!" cried Shadow.  
  
"Calm down, Shadow!" shouted Sonic, "The thing is, well, there's this big party tonight in Night Babylon and she don't have a date. Will YOU be her date? She told us to ask you that if we ever saw you."  
  
"Well..." said Shadow, pretending he was in deep thought though his instant answer was "yes".  
  
"Well, I got nothing else to do, so why not." Shadow replied.  
  
"GREAT!" shouted Tails. Then, Shadow's chili dogs arrived, and Shadow ate it slowly so he wouldn't get sick, but enough to fill his stomach.  
  
"Why don't we take you Rouge's house?" suggested Sonic.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Shadow. The three best friends, well, two best friends and one minor friend walked out of the chili dog stand and rushed to Rouge's house, well, apartment. On the way there, they unfortunately ran into Amy.  
  
"SONIC!" cried Amy as she hugged Sonic to death.  
  
"AMY! KNOCK IT OFF!!" shouted Sonic, desperately gasping for air. Amy let go.  
  
"Okay, I hugged you, so now I kiss you!" cried Amy, puckering her lips as trying to place them on Sonics. Sonic shoved her to the ground, grabbed Shadow and Tails, and ran off.  
  
"Awww...Sonic must be more sensitive then I thought he was!" Amy thought aloud as she walked back to her home to think about Sonic. While Amy was doing that, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were walking into Rouge's apartment.  
  
"Shadow?" gasped Rouge as the visitors came through the door.  
  
"Uhhh, hi?" Shadow replied.  
  
"You're...going to be my...my...date?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Yup." answered Shadow.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" cried Rouge, hugging Shadow deeply. Shadow blushed, but he loved any hug from Rouge. Anything from Rouge, even a slap on the face, was pleasant. Now, you may think that Shadow is crazy because he would enjoy a slap on the face from Rouge. But this would be because her hand would touch his face, and Shadow deeply loved Rouge.  
  
"Your welcome..." said Shadow as Rouge slowly let go of him.  
  
"Just let me get dressed." said Rouge excitingly. She left the room and Shadow impatiently waited.  
  
Rouge was thinking deeply as she was getting dressed. 'Shadow is so cute...' thought Rouge, 'I wonder if he likes me too...'  
  
Rouge walked out of the room to meet up with the guys. When Shadow saw her, he almost drooled. Rouge was wearing a black tank top that showed her belly button along with a short skirt, which was four inches above her knees. She was also wearing long, black boots so that, as short as her skirt was, only an inch of her legs were showing. Her outfit was decorated with diamonds.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Uhhh..." said Sonic.  
  
"Ummm..." said Tails.  
  
"Of course I'm ready." Shadow cheerfully replied. So the couple, hand in hand, ran to the train station to take the L train to Night Babylon. The train ride was quick, and when they arrived at Night Babylon, there was a lot of commotion about this party.  
  
"What is this party for, anyway?" asked Shadow.  
  
"You'll see." answered Rouge. When the couple arrived at a brick building, Rouge led Shadow in to see dozens of people there dancing.  
  
"Let's go to the snack bar!" said Rouge. Rouge and Shadow paced to the snack bar and ordered some soda.  
  
"So, how have things been?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Not that good. I've been really lonely." Shadow replied.  
  
"Well then I'm glad that I asked you to be my date." said Rouge, smiling. Shadow couldn't help but smile back. Then, Shadow and Rouge leaned closer and closer to each other. Their lips almost met when the waitress interrupted them.  
  
"Her are your sodas." said the waitress.  
  
"Uhhh, thanks." said Rouge. The two hastily drank their sodas in silence. Then, a slow dance came on.  
  
"Wanna dance?" asked Shadow. Rouge's eyes lit up. Did Shadow just ask her to dance?  
  
"I...I'd love to!" Rouge replied. Shadow held out his hand as Rouge put her hand in it and the couple found their place on the dance floor. Shadow placed his hand on Rouge's waist as Rouge placed hers on Shadow's shoulder. Then the two held hands and began to dance.  
  
"Having a nice time?" whispered Shadow.  
  
"Yes..." Rouge replied. Then the two leaned closer, and closer, and closer still, until their lips touched to form one gentle kiss. Rouge felt as if she were melting, and Shadow the same. A flame of love was finally lit up in their hearts, and the flame would never go out. It would simply blaze to be more beautiful. Rouge and Shadow broke off for air, but then continued to kiss again.  
  
There is my one-shot shadouge fic. Hope you liked it! ^_^ 


End file.
